


Backseat Serenade

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: Summertime [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: 80s AU, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drinking, Laughter During Sex, M/M, and she is safe, but know she is a cat, helen is not mentioned, sequel to Run Away With Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: "You're pretty," Michael mumbles, running his hands through it. "My pretty boy."It's the sort of thing he would never say sober, but he's not sober right now, and he's not sure he cares to be.Gerry's smile is blinding, and he is pretty, so there's no reason Michael shouldn't say it."Yeah," he says, his voice inexplicably fond. "I guess I am."
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Series: Summertime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899712
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Backseat Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> this is the smut from the Run Away With Me universe
> 
> enjoy

They haven't found a motel tonight, and to ease the blow of having to sleep in the car Gerry's found them a bottle of some cheap whiskey. He swears up and down that it's easier to sleep in the car when you're drunk, and Michael has no reason to disbelieve him.

He's found, in the past few weeks that they've been _boyfriends,_ that Gerry likes touch when he's drunk, likes to run his hands over Michael's chest and press his nose into the crook of Michael's neck. It's cute. Endearing.

Tonight is no exception, and Gerry's pulled Michael into his lap, holding him close enough that Michael can feel Gerry's heartbeat. 

They're both tipsy, cuddled together in the back seat of Gerry's car, and Michael wriggles around in Gerry's lap so they're facing each other.

"Wanna kiss you," he says, and giggles a little.

Gerry complies, tipping his head back to meet Michael's lips. The setting sun streaming in through the windows lights his hair, making the blond roots even starker.

"You're pretty," Michael mumbles, running his hands through it. "My pretty boy."

It's the sort of thing he would never say sober, but he's _not_ sober right now, and he's not sure he cares to be.

Gerry's smile is blinding, and he _is_ pretty, so there's no reason Michael shouldn't say it.

"Yeah," he says, his voice inexplicably fond. "I guess I am."

His smile gets an edge a moment later, and he tips Michael's head back in order to suck at his neck. Usually Michael protests to that sort of thing, but right now the thought of Gerry marking him bypasses his brain completely and goes straight to his cock instead.

Maybe he's a little drunker than he'd thought, but Gerry's drunk twice as much as he has, and it doesn't matter to him right now.

"Michael, baby," Gerry says, and Michael feels himself shiver. He loves Gerry calling him _baby_ and he loves the voice he's using. "I'm _bored_."

Michael knows what _that_ means. It means Gerry wants to have _sex_ , but he's not good at asking for what he wants.

Michael feels his cheeks redden, and Gerry sits up a bit and drags his tongue across Michael's face. It's gross. It's hot. Michael likes it.

They've had sex before. Several times, actually, in what Gerry calls _making up for lost time_ , but always in a nice, comfortable bed, with the door locked.

Never like this.

"The windows," he says, glancing at the glass. "Anyone could see."

"Nah," Gerry says, grinning. "No one around, is there?"

"There could be," Michael says, but oddly enough he doesn't feel anxious, and his cock is definitely interested, if only because Gerry is so close and his hands are quite low on Michael's body.

"Nah," Gerry says again. "I promise."

Michael bites his lip, shifting a little closer to Gerry. "Do you have like … stuff?"

Gerry laughs. "Yeah. Hold on." 

He pushes Michael off his lap and scrambles through the gap between the front seats to get at the glove compartment. It takes him a moment, because he seems determined to keep his legs in the back of the car, but he pulls lube and a condom out and manages to slam it shut, wriggling back to join Michael. 

"Gottem," he says, and Michael just stares.

"You keep that in your glove compartment?"

Gerry grins, wide and lopsided. "Yeah. One can never be too careful."

"Okay," Michael says, suddenly confident, and crashes forwards to kiss Gerry.

"Score," Gerry says, and starts scrambling around to get his clothes off, throwing them into the front seat.

Michael does the same, nervously glancing towards the window every so often.

"It's alright, baby," Gerry promises, kissing him again and again, until he's begun to relax again.

It takes a bit of manoeuvring for them to get into a comfortable position, but Michael ends up on his back with Gerry hovering above him.

"Alright?" Gerry asks, and Michael hears the click of the lube bottle.

"Yeah," he breathes, and then squeals as Gerry circles a finger around his hole. It's colder than he expected.

Gerry laughs and kisses the side of Michael's knee. 

"'S cold," Michael complains, feeling the leather seats stick to his bare skin. The rest of the car is hot, and it doesn't take long for Michael to get used to the cold, as Gerry slides the finger inside him.

For a moment Michael lets his mind wander, as he gets used to the sensation. He would never have even considered letting a boy put fingers inside him before all these, would have been horrified by even the thought. He'd known he was gay, of course, but getting fucked would have been too much for him to think about.

"Still with me, baby?" Gerry asks, and Michael smiles.

"Yeah," he mumbles. "Keep going."

Gerry grins and pushes a second finger inside, scissoring them. There's a bit of a stretch, but it's not too bad. The first time they'd tried this Michael hadn't been able to take more than two fingers, but he's more used to it now.

There isn't much space in the cramped car, but Michael tries to spread his legs further, to tip his hips up as Gerry puts a third finger inside him. He always errs on the side of too much lube, but Michael doesn't think he minds. It's about security, and he's rather have too much than too little, even if he can feel it sliding down his thighs. 

He does his best not to kick Gerry in the face as he crooks his fingers, and just about manages it.

The sun has gone down now, and they're operating mostly in the dark, but Michael can still see Gerry's blue eyes, and he doesn't think he minds the dark. Means it's less likely that someone will see them.

"Ready?" Gerry asks, and Michael nods, enthusiastic.

It's kind of an awkward angle as Gerry pushes in, but Michael couldn't care less, pulling him closer so they can kiss.

Neither of them are sober and Gerry's half off the seat, which makes it all a bit awkward, but it feels so good and Michael doesn't think he cares how awkward it is, not when Gerry's moving his hips just right and they're pressed together, skin hot and slick with sweat.

Michael doesn't last long, not when Gerry gets a hand around his cock, jerking him off in the way he likes, and in the aftershocks he realises Gerry's come too, and is pulling out of him.

He throws the condom out of the window, which Michael says is gross, but he doesn't care, actually. Maybe he'd care more if he was sober. Or feeling less floaty.

Whatever.

They get dressed, or try to, but it's dark and Michael's pretty sure he ends up with some of Gerry's clothes on.

That's fine. He likes that.

Gerry clears them up a bit with a few tissues (which he throws out of the window as well), and then they settle down, cuddled too close on the back seat. It's hot and uncomfortable, and Michael's never slept better.

**Author's Note:**

> friendship ended with wolfstar, now gerrymichael is my best friend


End file.
